Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2001
by EddiePeugeot
Summary: Em numa negociação misteriosa, Eddie Peugeot, junto com o seu irmão e amigos, é atacado e sobrevive, porém, vê o seu amigo ser assassinado. Após escapar de numa alta perseguição policial, Eddie, junto com o irmão e amigos, pretende se vingar e descobrir os responsáveis pela cilada, confrontando as perigosas ruas de Liberty City.


_**Prólogo:**_

Em todos os anos, desde a sua fundação há 200 anos, Liberty City tem passado de melhor para pior, principalmente nos últimos anos. O crescimento da criminalidade, como roubos, tráfico, assassinatos, colaborou muito para que a cidade ganhasse o título de "O Pior Lugar da América".

As tradicionais máfias das famílias Leone, Forelli, e Sindacco dominaram a maioria dos distritos das três ilhas de Liberty City: Portland, Staunton, e Shoreside; mas nos últimos anos, a guerra das máfias causou o sumiço total dos Sindaccos e Forellis, o predomínio dos Leones, e o surgimento de novas gangues: os japoneses da Yakuza, liderados pela família Kasen; os Diablos; os chineses dos Triads; os jamaicanos dos Yardies; os Hoods; e o Cartel Colombiano.

Até a política da cidade se envolveu com as máfias: o ex-prefeito Roger C. Hole foi envolvido com os Forellis, algo que resultou em seu misterioso assassinato em pleno parque Belleville, em Staunton. O atual, Miles O'Donovan, foi apoiado pelos Forellis, segundo os boatos, e derrotou descaradamente o oponente da eleição, Donald Love, que foi acusado de ter apoio dos Leones, segundo um dossiê que revelou este ato.

Na história recente, alguns fatos chocantes mudaram a rotina dos moradores de Liberty City: a destruição total do distrito de Fort Staunton, as greves dos balseiros e portuários, o surgimento de uma droga poderosa, a explosão da ponte Callahan, e, recentemente, a guerra dos Leones e Triads.

Mas algo mudou na história muito mais recente: o assassinato misterioso de Salvatore Leone, o patriarca da poderosíssima Família Leone.

 _ **Liberty City, 27 de Outubro de 2001.**_

[Aeroporto Internacional Francis, Shoreside Vale]

\- Nossa, mano, que cidade bonita que estamos aqui. Liberty City! A cidade da liberdade...

\- Chega, Freddy, acabamos de chegar e para já com essa sua euforia. A cidade pode ser bonita, mas segurança não. É o "Pior Lugar da América", por causa dos altos índices de criminalidade e perigo.

\- É estranho vir para esta cidade com esse apelido de "Pior Lugar da América", principalmente quando algum estranho bateu a porta da nossa casa lá em Manaus e trouxe essa maleta misteriosa.

\- Tem razão, Donner. E o pior, ele disse que precisa ir com urgência pra cá, nos "States", em plena sombra dos ataques de 11 de setembro.

\- E depois, mano? Passear pela cidade...

\- HOJE NÃO, PORRA! EU AVISEI QUE É PERIGOSO!

\- Ei, Eddie, olha quem está lá nos esperando!

\- Eddie! Freddy! Donner!

\- Fala, Tricks!

\- Estava aguardando por vocês, porque também sabia dessa viagem que vocês tiveram e vim pra cá e aluguei esse carro, este Sentinel azul.

\- Legal, cara.

\- Obrigado por nos dar essa carona com a gente. Falando em carona, você poderá nos levar para uma área daqui por onde está escrito nesse bilhete na maleta.

\- Certo, amigos.

Três garotos de faixa entre 20 e 22 anos, chamados Eddie, Freddy, e Donner, foram chamados misteriosamente e viajaram para a cidade de Liberty City. O mistério ainda intriga o primeiro citado, por causa de uma maleta que foi entregue por uma pessoa desconhecida e que de imediato obrigou o trio a embarcar para a cidade norte-americana. Os irmãos Peugeot: Eddie e Freddy; e Donner Peugeot, amigo de infância e que são próximos, possuem características diferentes.

Eddie Peugeot é um homem mais gentil de família, amado pela mãe e muito cuidadoso com o irmão para evitar qualquer perigo. Na sua aparência, é mais notado pelos seus cabelos azuis, naturais e genéticos do pai e do avô, e utiliza no momento, por conta do clima pouco frio, com a aproximação do inverno no hemisfério norte, um casaco preto e camisa preta de clube de futebol, provavelmente do Corinthians, seu time de coração no Brasil, calça jeans azul e tênis vermelhos.

Freddy Peugeot é o irmão do Eddie, mais novo que ele, com uma diferença de um ano e um mês, e é o mais teimoso da família, mas é amado pela mãe, assim como seu irmão. Na sua aparência, é mais notado pelos seus cabelos loiros, naturais e genéticos da mãe, e utiliza no momento, assim como Eddie, um casaco preto e camisa branca, calça jeans bege e tênis brancos.

E Donner Peugeot, é amigo de infância dos irmãos Peugeot, uma pessoa séria assim como Eddie. Na sua aparência, possui cabelos pretos, e utiliza no momento, uma jaqueta preta, camisa vermelha, calça jeans azul e tênis azuis.

O trio acabara de encontrar o amigo, também conhecido, Jean Carlos Tricks, que é bem diferente dos três, principalmente na sua aparência pelos seus longos cabelos loiros, está usando uma camisa laranja, calça jeans azul, e sapatos marrons.

O agora quarteto deixa o aeroporto, por onde percorre por toda a área, pois o serviço da ponte-elevador Shoreside (que liga a ilha até Staunton) está paralisado por conta da manutenção técnica, passando pelos distritos de Pike Creek, Cedar Grove, descendo para Wichita Gardens, e ao pegar um beco, encontra um lugar aberto de piquenique, além de observar um helicóptero lilás com listras grená, pousando e sob a guarda de vários japoneses de terno grená e azul marinho com fuzis. Aquela presença inesperada surpreende o quarteto.

\- Que helicóptero é esse? – disse o Tricks.

\- Eu não sei, e nem todos sabemos – responde Eddie – mas aqui no bilhete diz, "quando um helicóptero lilás e grená aparecer e pousar negocie em troca com outra maleta que eles entregarão para você".

\- É melhor você ir negociar com aqueles "olhos puxados", mano – disse Freddy.

\- Eu vou com você, Eddie, porque somos mais amigos e protetivos a você junto com seu irmão – disse Donner.

\- Então vamos conversar com aqueles orientais, mas o problema é que nem sei a língua japonesa – termina Eddie, saindo do carro junto com o amigo e com o irmão, carregando a maleta.

O trio: Eddie, Freddy, e Donner, caminham até aos três japoneses de terno azul-marinho, no qual os dois carregam dois fuzis respectivos, enquanto o terceiro, no meio, uma maleta semelhante a que o Eddie carrega (maleta metalizada prata). Quando o trio chega próximo aos japoneses, começa a negociação.

\- Por favor! A maleta! – disse o japonês negociador com a maleta.

\- Aqui – entrega Eddie o objeto citado, que em seguida o próprio negociador abre a maleta e revela que continha dinheiro vivo em dólares.

\- Mano, que porr... – sussurra Freddy, porém, Eddie interrompe para ele não atrapalhar.

Porém, não tão longe ali, três soldados da SWAT se posicionam agachados por trás dos arbustos e esperam o momento para começar um ataque relâmpago, todos estão armados com M16.

Enquanto isso, os japoneses ainda examinam o dinheiro da maleta que o Eddie entregou e depois, começa uma troca de maletas, por onde depois entregam o objeto para o Eddie (para mais desconfiança do azulado) e o próprio pensa:

" _Mas que merda esses japas querem aprontar com essa maleta? Nunca me desconfiei dessa maleta que continha dinheiro para eles"._

Até que ao pegar a maleta, um grito é ouvido:

\- Atacar!

\- Puta que pariu, mano – grita Freddy, que simultaneamente junto com irmão, abaixa para não serem atingidos.

\- Mas o que... – disse Donner ao virar e, consequentemente, ser atingido pelos tiros dos soldados.

Eddie e Freddy correm agachados para voltar ao carro, onde o Tricks presenciou tudo isso e depois, ao entrarem, o trio foge, deixando Donner morrer no local, enquanto os japoneses recuam enquanto atiram e o helicóptero começa a deixar em seguida.

\- Você viu isso, Tricks? – questiona Freddy, espantado com o que aconteceu – eles mataram o Donner!

\- Pé na tábua, Tricks! A polícia está no caminho! – alerta Eddie.

"Recebemos uma ocorrência de uma negociação criminosa por onde dois fugitivos estão escapando através de um sedã azul em Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. Todas as unidades contenham esses fugitivos!"

A perseguição começa a "incendiar" quando o trio tenta desviar dos policiais que aparecem em cada esquina do distrito. Ao chegar à entrada do Porter Tunnel, o trio desvia e entra no túnel, pegando um trânsito pesado com muitos desvios para despistar a polícia. Mas para a surpresa, o trio se depara com uma grande barreira que fecha uma entrada da parte do túnel, enquanto a outra parte é liberada, porém, liga até o aeroporto. Para o Tricks (que está dirigindo o veículo) não há outra escolha a não ser passar por essa enorme barreira azul. Mas para o Eddie, o azulado gritou: "Pisa fundo e se segurem!". Com esse conselho, o Sentinel azul atinge a barreira azul, e deixou o trio a cruzar a área restrita do túnel.

A área restrita do túnel contém obras de conclusão da ligação Staunton-Shoreside, com trabalhadores em trabalho e muitos objetos de obra em todos os cantos – como cimento, lâmpadas, etc. – algo que pode atrapalhar essa corrida do trio em fuga da polícia.

Porém, nem tudo é sorte para o trio; apesar de invadir a área restrita de obras, a polícia continuou a colar no carro do trio em seu progresso, e esse resulta em estragos quando os carros começam a assustar os trabalhadores e derrubar os objetos de obra (cimento, tijolo, etc). No final, dois furgões da SWAT aparecem por trás e, acidentalmente, passam direto do carro do trio e acaba de atingir a barreira azul, abrindo o caminho para entrar em Staunton, desviando para direita, pois um dos dois furgões bloqueou o caminho para Portland.

[Rockford, Staunton Island]

Saindo pela entrada do Porter Tunnel agora em Staunton, o trio não esperou ver a polícia novamente na cola, porém mais reforçado, com furgões da SWAT. Virando para direita, pega uma avenida do Rockford, que liga até Fort Staunton e Newport, depois vira novamente para direita, passando pelo Fort Staunton ao lado da construção, e vira para esquerda por onde passa pelo Belleville Park, mas a polícia ainda reforçava na perseguição, com helicóptero.

Porém, o trânsito começou a congestionar com essa perseguição, e para dificultar, ultrapassagens perigosas e apertadas entre os carros do tráfego serão quase impossíveis. Para o trio, será um meio de desviar da massa de policiais, mas não o helicóptero. Ao chegar pela avenida principal que liga até a ponte Callahan, o trio não perdoa as viradas e começa a pisar fundo, porém, algumas viaturas começam a aparecer por trás e uma barricada na frente no meio da ponte, mas, havia um caminhão rampa no meio, e o trio arriscou a pular por cima da barricada. E conseguiu.

[Chinatown, Portland]

Pronto, agora o trio cruzou a ponte Callahan e já está em Portland, mas a polícia ainda está na cola. Ao ver um beco entre Chinatown e Red Light District, o trio consegue entrar e algumas viaturas acabam errando e, consequentemente, batem, bloqueando a passagem da massa. Aproveitando esse vacilo dos tiras, o trio pega outro beco, em Red Light District, e logo, conseguem escapar da polícia em massa, escondendo-se no local.

\- Cara, isso foi demais – disse Tricks, eufórico com o que aconteceu – pulamos de um caminhão-rampa e conseguimos perdê-los de vista!

\- Que insanidade essa fuga! – disse Freddy, também eufórico – parecia um filme de ação!

Porém, ouvem um barulho de helicóptero.

\- Mano – disse Freddy, ao Eddie – é melhor você pegar aquele veículo – aponta um Perennial abandonado – porque não ficaremos muito tempo aqui. Precisamos achar um meio de fugir daquele helicóptero.

\- E aonde vocês irão quando eu for procurar vocês? – questiona Eddie.

\- A gente manda uma mensagem no seu pager dizendo onde é o local de onde estaremos abrigados – disse Tricks.

\- Ok – disse Eddie, saindo do carro – até mais tarde!

O Sentinel azul, de onde está Freddy e Tricks, deixa o beco e logo vira para esquerda na rua. Agora, Eddie sozinho, tenta destravar e arrombar o Perennial abandonado, e depois consegue abrir o veículo. Sem demora, o azulado faz uma ligação direta para ligar o veículo, e consegue de novo. Prontamente, Eddie deixa o local já com Perennial e decide dar uma volta pela ilha... mas, nem por longo tempo.

Minutos mais tarde, Eddie recebe uma mensagem no seu pager. E era uma mensagem do Tricks: "Chapa, arrumamos um cafofo para morar aqui nesta ilha. Encontre uma entrada em Saint Mark's por onde encontrará o nosso cafofo! -Tricks".

Então, Eddie decide ir para Saint Mark's e logo, ao subir, encontra uma entrada de um beco, por onde entra e em seguida, ao passar pelo caminho, percebe que é uma mansão, para a surpresa do azulado, e depois deixa o carro ao estacionar em frente da residência, por isso caminha até o interior do local.

[Gentlemen's Club, Portland Beach, Portland]

Dentro da sala, Eddie fica admirado com o que vê: móveis, sofás, piano, tudo de luxo – algo raro que o azulado observa – porém, sofre uma vertigem – uma tontura – na mente ao lembrar-se da fatídica cena em que viu o amigo Donner ser assassinado no parque de piquenique em Shoreside momentos atrás. Essa tontura se intensifica ao relembrar dos tempos de infância, mais se intensifica ao relembrar os tempos de escola – no qual Eddie tira do bolso uma foto dele com o irmão, no tempo de escola, e observa, e mais se intensifica ao novamente relembrar a cena do assassinato, fazendo o azulado chorar de saudades. Mas essa tristeza não durou muito tempo...

\- Você pegou a casa errada seu filho da puta! – grita uma pessoa, bem familiar para o Eddie, carregando um bastão de beisebol.

\- Ei, Freddy! Que porra é essa? Sou eu! Eddie, seu irmão, caralho! – disse o irmão, assustado, tentando se defender do possível ataque do irmão caçula.

\- Cala a boca, seu invasor! Você não é o meu irmão que eu conheço! – revida Freddy, ainda com vontade de rebater no seu irmão, até que...

\- É MENTIRA, MANO! – ri em seguida, deixando o irmão irritado e sem graça com a pegadinha maldosa do Freddy – É brincadeira, mano, eu não queria te irritar e assustar com isso.

\- Mas me assustou e me irritou, seu puto! – empurra – Você quase matou o seu próprio irmão, seu vagabundo! Você aproveita o sofrimento que o seu irmão está passando pela perda de um grande amigo de infância e aparece fazendo essa porra de assustar achando que eu sou um bandido! Me dá essa porra aí – toma o bastão de beisebol que o Freddy carregava.

\- Desculpe aí, mano – abraça o irmão em seguida – eu não tive intenção de fazer isso. Cara, que merda estamos sofrendo com a morte do nosso amigo. Donner, mano, foi um chapa mais foda que tivemos na nossa vida, desde que conhecemos lá na escola, foi colega que tive mais proximidade dele no segundo grau, e agora vimos uma cena lastimável que nunca deveria ter acontecido – solta.

\- Freddy, eu disse quando estávamos no aeroporto, explorar a cidade seria muito perigoso por causa do alto índice da criminalidade. E agora, aqueles japoneses daquela negociação queriam dinheiro, e não sei qual era o que tinha dentro daquela maleta que eles entregaram para mim, podiam ser os responsáveis dessa confusão.

\- E o que você pretende fazer, mano?

\- Eu quero me vingar da morte do Donner. Eu quero descobrir o responsável pela merda que fizeram com ele.

\- Eu não acho tão ideal se vingar do nosso amigo, porque nós precisamos descobrir pistas.

\- Tem razão, Freddy. Bora procurar uma casa para a gente descansar, possivelmente aqui no distrito de Saint Mark's.

-/-/-

\- Ei, Eddie, Freddy!

\- Fala, Tricks! Carro novo, hein? – disse Eddie.

\- Não é novo não, é o mesmo carro que estávamos guiando na perseguição. Nós o pintamos de preto para evitar o reconhecimento dos policiais – disse o loiro cabeludo ao azulado.

\- Você não me falou se vocês arrumaram um meio de escapar dos tiras, Freddy – disse o azulado ao irmão.

\- Mas esse foi o meio de escapar dos tiras, mano. Repintamos o carro pra isso! – responde o irmão.

\- Olhe, colegas. A gente vai dar um breve passeio lá na ilha Staunton, que é a região central de Liberty City, e logo a gente retorna para Portland por onde arrumaremos uma moradia para a gente descansar. Vamos?

\- Vamos – diz os irmãos simultaneamente, que em seguida, entram no Sentinel repintado do Tricks.

-/-/-

[Bedford Point, Staunton Island]

Guiado pelo seu Sentinel preto, Tricks faz um passeio pelo distrito de Bedford Point, junto com os irmãos e amigos Eddie e Freddy Peugeot. No final, o trio se depara com uma reunião de carros pretos estacionados, próximo a igreja.

\- Pra que tantos carros pretos estacionados naquela igreja? – disse o Freddy.

\- Me parece um funeral por lá – responde Tricks – nunca vi um funeral desse jeito com esses carros. Parecia um funeral... da Máfia italiana.

\- Máfia italiana? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Sim, Eddie – responde Tricks – enquanto estive repintando o carro, peguei um jornal daqui da cidade com uma manchete que estava escrito: "Líder da Máfia é assassinado"; e no subtítulo debaixo da manchete: "Salvatore Leone leva um tiro ao sair da festa no Sex Club Seven".

\- O que é "Sex Club Seven" – pergunta Freddy.

\- É um clube de lá no Red Light District, no qual é um distrito que predomina a prostituição em Portland, clubes e casas de prostituição, e tudo relacionado à prostituição e erotismo, além de um cinema pornô – responde Tricks – e respondendo a sua pergunta, é um desses clubes de prostituição, cujo dono é o tal de Luigi Goterelli, ligado à Máfia italiana.

\- Vamos observar esse funeral – disse Eddie – apesar de ser restrito somente por esses caras da Máfia, vamos fingir que somos deles, e conversar com os alguns caras desses italianos. Tome muito cuidado, Freddy, pois não vai brincar com eles porque são muito perigosos – alerta Eddie ao irmão.

\- Ok, mano.

-/-/-

O trio, disfarçado de integrantes da Máfia, entra no cemitério localizado em Bedford Point, e observa a grande quantidade de seguranças armados com espingarda (shotgun) e revólver, e em seguida, observa quatro pessoas observando o túmulo do falecido. Porém, ao aproximá-los, um segurança impede a passagem do trio.

\- Parem! Vocês tem a autorização de visita neste funeral especial? – disse um dos seguranças com o terno roxo.

\- Sim – responde Eddie – nós viemos porque já tivemos uma conversa com o falecido líder antes de ser assassinado.

\- Ok – termina, deixando o trio a continuar a caminhada.

-/-/-

\- Boa tarde – disse Eddie.

O chefão da Máfia (que está vestindo um terno roxo), junto com outros que estão de terno preto, viram para o trio que estava chegando. Para eles, uma surpresa de encontrar três estranhos dentro de um funeral só para a própria Máfia. Para o trio, tem que ter muito cuidado com eles, porque eles são líderes da poderosíssima máfia e a periculosidade é alta.

\- Quem são vocês – pergunta o chefe de terno roxo.

O irmão loiro sussurra ao irmão azulado dizendo: "Mano, estou com medo de...", mas leva uma pisada do azulado.

\- Meu nome é Eddie Peugeot, esse é o meu nome – se introduz – ao meu lado está Freddy e o outro, Jean Carlos. A gente admirava o chefe recém-falecido dos senhores, no qual ele foi o mais respeitado de todos vocês, e também nós três.

" _Mas que porra o que o meu irmão está falando_?" – pensa o Freddy, olhando ao irmão.

\- A gente lamenta muito a perda do grande chefe que vocês tiveram – disse o Tricks.

" _Até você, Tricks?"_ – pensa novamente Freddy, olhando agora ao amigo.

\- Err... E nós viemos por interesse de vir para este funeral para nos despedir do Don – disse o Freddy.

" _Mas que merda o que eu estou fazendo?"_ – pensa em si mesmo.

O trio aplaude "em homenagem" ao chefão da Máfia, mas ainda estão se disfarçando porque estão querendo apenas saber os detalhes do funeral. Até que...

\- Ei, espera aí! – avisa um dos homens com terno preto.

\- Sim? – disse o Eddie, ao virar para trás.

\- Vocês não pretendem receber um trabalho nosso? – disse o homem do terno roxo.

\- A gente... – pensa Freddy, com uma breve pausa – A gente não precisa, só estamos de passagem aqui na ilha.

" _Excelente, Freddy!"_ – sussurra Eddie ao irmão.

" _Por quê?"_ – pergunta sussurrando.

" _A gente não queremos nos envolver com esses mafiosos, como você temia."_ – respondeu.

O trio começa a deixar o cemitério, porém, da companhia do quarteto da Máfia, com um líder de terno roxo e dois de terno preto, além de uma mulher de vestido preto.

-/-/-

\- Mas o que porra é essa? – grita Eddie ao ver dois carros esportivos pintados de azul-marinho e roxo surgindo do nada na frente do cemitério.

\- É uma cilada! – gritam os homens de terno preto – São eles que mataram o nosso Don! Chefes, para o carro, agora! Homens, atiram neles, agora!

O quarteto, formado por três homens e uma mulher, entra no carro principal, um Sentinel modificado preto, enquanto o trio, formado pelo Eddie, Freddy e Tricks, entra no próprio Sentinel preto. Enquanto isso, de repente, aparece mais carros esportivos de cor azul-marinho e roxa na área da igreja, e inicia outra perseguição tendo o alvo o trio.

O Sentinel preto modificado pega a rota direta para a ponte, ainda perseguido por um dos carros, enquanto o Sentinel preto do trio pega a outra rota, virando para Bedford Point, porém, o pelotão da perseguição é maior. Tentando de vez despistá-los, o trio começa a usar o trânsito para tentar perde-los. Mas o plano não dá certo e mais carros perseguidores continuam a surgir em todos os cantos.

Até que ao passar pela ponte, uma barricada da Máfia consegue conter todos os perseguidores e inicia-se um verdadeiro tiroteio sangrento no local. Longe dali, livre dos algozes, o trio finalmente retorna para Portland com segurança.

-/-/-

[Red Light District, Portland]

Em Red Light District, o trio para numa alameda abandonada, com uma placa escrita "Eddie's", com uma garagem pequena e um espaço muito grande por fora, e em seguida, os nossos anti-heróis saem do carro e começam a conhecer o local.

\- Vamos morar num beco? – pergunta Freddy, espantado.

\- Não – responde Eddie – vamos morar naquele cafofo aí dentro, Freddy.

\- É por onde vamos nos descansar, porque os próximos dias serão duros – disse Tricks – lembre-se, Freddy, porque esta cidade é um perigo.

\- Ah, tá... – diz Freddy – mas aonde eu vou dormir se tem uma cama só?

-/-/-

Três homens: um azulado, um irmão loiro, e um amigo também loiro. Uma cidade: Liberty City, O Pior Lugar da América. Um sentimento: vingança. Uma amizade cujo perigo será os dias seguintes na cidade, tentando sobreviver num predomínio constante de gangues, máfias e corruptos.

Os dias que vem não serão fáceis para esse trio, as consequências serão piores, o arrepio será alto, e o único jeito de lutar e descobrir os responsáveis pela cilada que resultou o assassinato do seu amigo Donner, é usar o crime e a bandidagem com um toque de disfarce, precisão, atenção e esperteza. E ainda tentar se infiltrar nesses chefes da Máfia para descobrir pistas.

 _ **Bem-vindo à Liberty City, o Pior Lugar da América.**_

-/-/-

 _ **Notas do Autor:**_

 _Esta história começou a ser criada quando imaginava enquanto eu jogava o GTA III para PS2, e lógico, esta história passa durante os eventos do jogo. Inicialmente teria um self-inserction de mim mesmo com crossover do Naruto, mas enquanto eu costumava a fazer vários jogos no qual eu criei o Eddie Peugeot, Freddy Peugeot, e Jean Carlos Tricks, pelo RPG Maker, pensei em modificar a história que eu imaginei por isso, pois seria muito sem graça caso eu fizesse este fanfiction com este crossover._

 _Comecei até fazer a história em estilo dos Detonados do jogo, escrevendo no Bloco de Notas, mas com o passar do tempo, por não ter feito um backup (pois eu não tinha um pen-drive ideal ou um HD externo), perdi-os quando o meu computador quebrou (e era um laptop da Acer)._

 _Falando em fanfiction, a história "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014" infelizmente foi perdida por uma falha no meu HD externo, perdendo todos os capítulos e agora, estou recomeçando do zero, escrevendo o primeiro capítulo. E isso vai demorar, pois será uma longa história, assim como este e os outros (Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2010, e Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Ruas do Paraíso, também prejudicados pelo erro do HD)._

 _Espero que vocês gostem desta história e dos próximos capítulos que irei postar em breve._

 _(If you're reading this story, you can translate this chapter in English or another language using the Google Translate)_

 _Até a próxima. E em breve, esta história estará no Nyah!._


End file.
